Ese pequeño
by NatLB
Summary: Sirius conoció a un niño, ese pequeño marco su vida a tal nivel que algunos sucesos ocurrieron. ¿Pese a todo podrá formar una familia como siempre quiso o añoro (inconscientemente)?


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.  
No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

**Notas del capítulo:  
**

Buano... sin mas que decir... vi una imagen y quise hacer un encuentro de Sirius con un pequeño Remus pero la cosa se fue por otros rumbos y termino así.  
Ademas que es AU sin magia, no sabia como podrían terminar juntos :/  
Es que pese a todo no veo a Sirius saliendo con un Remus de 3 años y... quizás la idea la deje para una versión mágica... quien sabe xD

* * *

**Ese pequeño.**

Sirius tenía 6 años y se sentía solo. Tenía un hermanito de 3 pero con el no podía jugar. Pasaba vagando solo por esa inmensa Mansión.

Porque para él jamás esas paredes serian un hogar y probablemente ninguna otra.

Cuando tenía 12 años conoció a otro chico, simpático de su edad y con el cual podía jugar. Crecieron haciendo bromas y causando problemas a ambos Padres de ellos pero como siempre, todo lo bueno dura poco.

A los 14 años su amigo se fue y volvió a estar solo.

Intentaba relacionarse con su hermano pero simplemente no se daba. Ambos sabían que era por culpa de la falta de cariño de sus Padres, por eso no podían ser más cercanos pese a que lo intentaran.

Cuando Sirius tenía 16 años, se entero que su hermano estaba saliendo con una chica, era simpática y de su misma edad. ¿Por qué el no salía con nadie?

Estaba a unos meses de cumplir 17 y seguía siendo un lobo solitario, ninguna chica le llama la atención y pese a que lo intento con chicos, era lo mismo, nadie lograba que su corazón se acelerase con solo imaginarse el toparse con la mirada de esa persona en la calle.

Pero un día todo cambio. Sirius estaba en una plaza. Nuevamente no fue a la escuela y no era como si le importase, con todo el dinero de su familia era obvio que tendría que hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia y que el mismo dinero conseguiría hasta los diplomas universitarios.

Estaba sentado en una banca, miraba las nubes ser llevadas por la brisa cuando sintió algo en su pierna.

Se acomodo y vio una pelota amarilla con detalles verdes.

Observo los alrededores buscando a algún niño o niña que fuera por la pelota pero no se veía a nadie. La tomo y la dejo a su lado en la banca. Intento volver a observar el cielo pero la presencia de ese objeto inanimado se lo impedía.

Bufo. Se paro, cogió la pelota y empezó a caminar. Detrás de unos arbustos vio a un pequeño que caminaba con dificultades, intentaba traspasar la "muralla" de arbustos que le impedía el paso.

—Hey…— dijo para que el pequeño le mirara. No tendría más de 3 años.

El pequeño levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que lo cautivaron. Sin pensar demasiado se acerco y le entrego la pelota. Pudo apreciar la sonrisa del pequeño al cual le salían los dientes.

Intentaba morder la pelota pero no podía, era casi de su altura razón por la cual algunas veces se apoyaba en la pelota y se dejaba. Luego caía sentado cuando su propio peso se inclinaba por algunos de los lados.

Al verse en el suelo volvía a sonreír.

Sirius paso toda la tarde jugando con el pequeño y evitando que fuera a caerse o hacerse daño.

Podría tener 16 pero no los aparentaba, en realidad parecía alguien de 17 o 18 años, por lo que muchos adultos le señalaban. Pareciera que jugara con su hijo.

Ya cuando el cielo se tiño de rojo empezó a preocuparse de la hora y para cuando el sol se hubo esfumado, tomo al pequeño y lo cargo.

Nadie le buscaba y no podía dejarle solo en un parque, algo horrible podría llegar a pasarle y jamás querría algo como eso.

Cuando reviso todo el parque se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba a su cargo.

Pequeño que en sus brazos tiritaba de frio. Se saco la chaqueta y con eso lo cubrió, hizo lo mismo con la bufanda que tenía en la mochila.

** ***WolfStar*****

Vio la Mansión a una cuadra de distancia. Estaba en medio de la calle, con la mochila en un hombro, en pura polera y con un niño en brazos. Definitivamente no podía llegar así.

Respiro profundamente y fue a la estación de policías más cercana para ver si alguien buscaba al pequeño.

Nada más entrar fue detenido y el pequeño arrancado de su brazos. A penas eso ocurrió el niño empezó a llorar y a lanzarle los brazos a Sirius.

Tuvieron que entregárselo para que así se calmara y con un niño en brazos explico todo a la policía.

Como sintió la pelota, como se la entrego y todo lo de la tarde, cuando se hizo de noche y nadie le buscaba, hasta que llego donde ellos.

Al parecer el pequeño llevaba perdido dos días, nadie sabía cómo llego desde Londres a Sussex siendo que sus Padres vivían en Berkshire.

Era algo totalmente extraño.

Para la noche habían establecido que el pequeño fue raptado y llevado a Londres donde se le vio, para después terminar en Sussex en donde milagrosamente escapo o le descuidaron, terminando así en el parque.

** ***WolfStar*****

Tuvo que declarar todo nuevamente y pasar la noche allí. Los Padres fueron notificados, no tardarían en llegar. Un policía se ofreció a avisar a su casa pero el negó, en cambio pidió una manta.

Se acomodo en esas incomodas bancas, ocupo su mochila como almohada y puso al pequeño en su pecho, después con la manta que le entregaron cubrió a ambos.

** ***WolfStar*****

Despertó con un grito. Una mujer los observaba y corrió para abrazar al pequeño. Sirius se sintió incomodo. La mujer le observo y luego lo cacheteo, le gritaba a la policía que lo había visto en Berkshire, merodeando fuera de su casa.

Sirius negaba, había pasado la semana entre la Mansión, el parque y la escuela.

Al llegar el Padre sujeto a la mujer y le explico que no podía ser un niño. El hombre le pidió disculpas y saco a su mujer con el niño.

Paso toda la mañana allí.

Ya en la tarde termino todo, la familia se había ido hace unos 20 minutos y el debía regresar a casa. Al levantarse y tomar la mochila, vio la pequeña pelota amarilla. Sin más la tomo y se la llevo.

Cuando estuvo en su cómoda camada, repasando los hechos se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre del pequeño, ni siquiera el apellido de los Padres, solo la bofetada de la mujer.

** ***WolfStar*****

Pasaron los años y Sirius ya tenía 25 años. Estaba a cargo de una de las compañías más importante de Inglaterra y muy pronto del continente, la cual llevaba su apellido. Black.

Toda la familia trabajaba en ella y no sabía quién hacia el trabajo más sucio. Por eso se encargo de un departamento que desligo pero aun seguía perteneciendo. Era su propio jefe y la "compañía" que menos dinero robaba al pueblo.

En un principio todo era un problema. Hasta su familia le perjudicaba el trabajo, fueron muchas las veces que tuvo que poner una demanda para que dejaran de involucrarse y sabotearle.

Por tal razón ya no era un adulto joven. Era un amargado pero con muchísimo dinero.

Y con todo lo bueno vienen los excesos.

Sirius salía en cada revista. Iba a cada fiesta. Se acostaba con cada persona y destruía matrimonios, familias y no sabía cómo… empresas.

En los últimos años se volvió a encontrar con su amigo. Potter pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas. James le intentaba controlar pero Sirius no se preocupaba ni por su propia persona.

Se ponía el traje de Jefe cuando era necesario y se ponía la ropa de "idiota" (según Potter) cuando quería ser la comidilla de los programas de la tarde al día siguiente.

Si bien todo esto le permitía no calentarse la cabeza con sus empleados. Si eran viejos, jóvenes, lindos, feos, lesbianas, gays, asexuales, bisexuales, necrófilos… no se hacía problema por ninguna de esas cosas.

Exceptuando por un tipo especifico de personas. Castaños de ojos ambarinos. No los soportaba y no sabía por qué.

** ***WolfStar*****

Su mente bloqueo todo recuerdo traumático del niño que encontró cuando tenía 16. Después de eso se encontró con el niño 2 veces más. Una vez en la calle cuando el niño tenía 5 y era jaloneado por su Madre. Los siguió todo el día y pudo ver en los brazos del pequeño (cuando la chaqueta dejaba alguna parte al descubierta) los moretones que tenia. Al parecer al pequeño no le iba tan bien.

Varias veces ese día quiso intervenir pero la Madre se transformo al encontrarse con otro hombre. Recién en ese momento le vio sonreír.

Cuando fueron a una heladería, Sirius aprovecho de entrar también. La Mujer compro lo mejor para los dos adultos y con suerte un cono de limón al pequeño. Sirius detesto este gesto.

Como que no quiere la cosa se acerco al pequeño y entre una y otra. El cono termino en su pantalón y en el suelo.

La Mujer chillo histérica y tiro del cabello del pequeño. Sirius la aferro de la muñeca y la obligo a soltarle.

Se fue con el pequeño, pese a la cara de incredulidad del hombre y la madre. Ya que al parecer el pequeño no dejaba que ese hombre se le acercase y se fue muy tranquilo con Sirius a la primera.

Llegaron donde la cajera y lo levanto para que señalara todo lo que quisiese. El pequeño señalo un helado "patita" (como decía el letrerito). Se lo compro y entre ambos lo comieron (después de todo era mucho para un niño). Ya después pidió "amablemente" a la mujer que los acompañara. YA que con lo del cono de helado ambos terminaron sucios. Le compro una prenda nueva al niño y un juguete. Quería seguir con el pero le llamaron para la junta de las 6 de la tarde.

Se despidió de los tres y emprendió el viaje con un peso en su pecho.

La segunda vez que se topo con él fue cuando tenía 23 años.

Un choque ocurrió en la pista del lado. Sirius con tantos otros salieron de sus autos para ayudar.

Lo que vio, le marco.

La mujer gritaba agarrando el cuerpo de otro hombre para luego lanzarse contra su hijo cuando escucho un gemido. Todas las personas presentes vieron como ella lo ahogaba con sus propias manos y luego lo golpeaba contra el pavimento. Había matado a su hijo.

Como testigo fue al juicio. Allí vio al Padre del niño, lloraba y recriminaba el no haber pedido la custodia en el divorcio, por no luchar más y dejar que se lo llevara el fin de semana.

Sirius también se recriminaba. Había visto años atrás como el pequeño tenia moretones y era tratado por su madre.

Tuvo que haber dicho algo.

Pero no lo hizo y ahora cargaba con eso.

Su conciencia reprimió todo esto y por lo cual no podía ver a otra persona que se le pareciera. Su mente lo interpreto como que podría suceder lo mismo.

** ***WolfStar*****

Ese día estaba James al otro lado de su escritorio. Su esposa Lily recibiría a un amigo de la infancia y necesitaba un trabajo para mantenerse allí ya que no quería ser un estorbo para los esposos. Sirius no se hizo ningún problema al principio pero cuando James se fue de bocazas y dijo como era, Sirius se negó.

No le quería cerca. No le conocía pero ya podía sentir que le odiaba. James trato de hacerlo entrar en razón entregándole una foto y diciéndole que no era como él.

¿Quién él? ¿De qué hablaba Potter?

Sirius no sabía. Tomo la foto y la enterró en uno de sus cajones, luego saco a James a patadas de su oficina y le ladro a su secretaria que pobre de ella que alguien le moleste.

** ***WolfStar*****

Había pasado un año desde ello y las cosas con James jamás fueron las mismas. Se mostraba reacio a verle y detestaba topárselo en algunos eventos.

En uno de estos vio a un chico especial. Era como la luz en la habitación. Todo lo demás no valía la pena si ÉL estaba cerca.

Pero era castaño y de ojos color ámbar y lo peor… se besaba con su sobrina mientras ambos levantaban la mano de Nymphadora para mostrar el anillo de compromiso.

El extraño chico se casaba con su sobrina.

** ***WolfStar*****

No fue a la boda, al contrario. Ese día revolvió toda su oficina buscando algo. Entre todos los papeles que tenía desparramados por el suelo vio una foto.

Una fotografía que tuvo mejores tiempos. En donde salía el mismo chico… _ESPOSO_ de su sobrina.

** ***WolfStar*****

Sirius tenía 27 años y se entero por su prima Narcissa que Nymphadora esperaba un niño.

No podía pero sentía que odiaba al niño, una parte de él la aborrecía y la otra se alegraba de ver a un pequeño corriendo por la casa. Desde lo de la pelea con James que no veía mucho a Harry. Más bien Lily le pedía ir a verlo o le avisaba de cuando iban a la plaza.

** ***WolfStar*****

Con 30 años, se puede decir que paso la mitad de la vida de una persona o un tercio. Sirius sabía que no disfruto su vida. Nada era lo mismo desde que vio a… no sabía el nombre. Se encargo de no escucharle para no sufrir más pero desde que anunciaron el compromiso que nada era igual.

Y cuando vio a su sobrina entrar pidiéndole ayuda. No entendió. Decía que él le pegaba y no quería al pequeño que solo se caso por su dinero y eso era algo que Sirius no creía. No podía…

Pese a todo le prestó a sus abogados pero solo porque tenía que asegurarse primero. Contrato a un Detective Privado que le explico la situación.

Nymphadora llevaba una aventura desde antes de casarse con un tipo de su edad. 26 años. Rubio, fornido y ojos verdes. Una rareza… que cuando se entero de lo de su matrimonio la golpeo pero Nymphadora enamorada como estaba. Ataco a Remus y le obligo a alejarse de su hijo.

Lo que Matt no sabía es que producto de matrimonio había un pequeño. Pequeño que lloraba por su Padre.

Tenía 3 años y era idéntico a su Padre.

Sirius no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que tenía en claro es que no dejaría que de nuevo ocurriera lo mismo. Porque fue a una psicóloga y a un psiquiatra para que le ayudaran a superar ese hecho. Estuvo una semana encerrado en su casa, muy mal. James apareció preocupado y Sirius le explico todo. Después de eso Potter perdono a su amigo.

Recopiló todo lo que pudo. Su prima pidió el divorcio, el tramite era en una semana y… él no estaba enterado de nada, solo que su esposa desapareció con el niño después de una pelea.

Él fue citado para el jueves a primera hora de la mañana. Apareció en el lugar con su ropa de siempre. Tenía miedo de que algo malo hubiera pasado pero sabía que en un despacho de abogados la cosa no podía ser más anormal.

Entro y vio a media firma de abogados con su esposa y con el pequeño Tedy llorando.

Suspiro al verlo y entro para acercarse a su hijo a lo que Nymphadora lo alejo de él con una cara horrorizada.

La mayoría de los hombres le vieron de mala manera y solo uno pregunto por sus abogados.

Pero antes de abrir la boca Sirius Black apareció y arrojo una gruesa carpeta junto con un abogado y exigiendo el divorcio inmediato y que toda la custodia pase a Remus Lupin junto con todos los bienes dentro y fuera del matrimonio.

Los abogados rieron por esto pero al ver la carpeta, observaron indignados a la mujer a su lado. Todo era una farsa y ellos sin consultarle nada a su cliente accedieron.

Nymphadora taladro a su tío con la mirada pero este ni se inmuto.

Para el final de la tarde. Remus Lupin (si, tuvo que saberse el nombre) era inmensamente rico, divorciado y al cuidado de su hijo.

Al salir agradeció a Sirius por todo. Black vio la mirada de Remus apagado pero era fuerte, su pequeño estaba en brazos sin entender nada.

** ***WolfStar*****

Después de ese día Sirius se ofreció a ayudar a Remus.

Si bien empezó los 30 como los peores años de su vida. Llego a los 33 siendo el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

El pequeño Teddy le adoraba y muchas veces le decía "papi". Lo que incomodaba a Sirius ya que no sabía cómo lo tomaría Remus y porque con estos años se dio cuenta que sentía algo por el hombre.

Y Remus… desde ese día que no salía con nadie y como su hijo no le pedía una "mami" el no buscaba una.

** ***WolfStar*****

Para cuando Teddy tenía 8 años, ambos hombres tenían 35 aunque Remus cumpliría 36 en unos días ya que era mayor que Sirius por meses.

Y ese día era el día del "trabajo de los Padres". Era la primera vez que los Padres de Teddy tendrían que ir a su escuela y Remus no sabía dónde esconderse.

Era un simple Profesor, nada más. Y a la escuela que asistía Teddy (porque Black dijo que estaba matriculado, ni si quiera le consulto) era una de las más caras del centro de Londres.

Por eso Black no entendía porque Remus le pidió que lo acompañase, era un trabajo honorable y lo consiguió con esfuerzo no como la mayoría de los Padres que heredaron todo de sus Padres.

Remus se escondía detrás de Black por la vergüenza de su "trabajo". Ambos estaban al final del salón. Se aferraba del abrigo color vino de Sirius.

El pequeño Stevens sonrió cuando su Madre termino de explicar su trabajo dirigiendo el departamento de farmacéutica que se encargaba de "curar con sus remedios" a todos los "enfermitos"

—Muchas gracias— dijo la profesora y observo a Teddy —ahora Edward nos presentara a sus Padres—

El pequeño salto del asiento y fue hacia adelante con una confianza y elegancia que no eran propias de Remus, probablemente tendría que ver por la influencia de Sirius en sus vidas.

—Bueno… me presento, soy Edward Teddy Lupin— Sirius y Remus se mordieron el labio.

El pequeño Teddy tendía a considerar los apodos como nombres. Sirius Paddy Black y Remus Moony Lupin.

—Hoy día presentare primero a mi Padre. Remus Mo…— se detuvo al ver como Remus y Sirius negaban con los brazos —Lupin— los adultos a su lados los miraron extrañados y se alejaron unos pasos.

Remus empezó a caminar aparentando la confianza que no sentía. Sirius podía ver como muchas personas lo observaban (comían con la mirada) casados, divorciados, separados o viudos. Remus podría no considerarse elegante y atractivo como Sirius pero para el resto, era lo mejor que pudieran ver sus ojos.

—Como bien dijo Teddy, soy Remus Lupin y soy Profesor— respiro profundamente y cambio su semblante.

Para su hijo y Sirius, ahora "Moony" estaba presente frente al resto de curso y sus Padres.

Empezó a explicar más o menos su trabajo en forma simple. Enseñaba Matemática. A lo que un Padre le molesto diciendo que podría pagarle mejor por darle clases privadas a su hijo.

—No creo que su hijo tenga el nivel de un universitario de Oxford o Cambridge— dijo mas molesto que por decir en donde trabajaba.

Porque si, Remus trabajaba en ambas universidades. En Oxford como Profesor y en Cambridge como tutor para algunos alumnos muy específicos.

La mayoría de los Padres lo vio ahora con otros ojos y es que nadie creería que una persona tan amigable y simpático tuviera dos trabajos en universidades tan importantes como esas dos pero es que si. Sirius había logrado que Remus dejara su trabajo de Profesor de secundaria ya que varios estudiantes estarían contentos y aprenderían mejor con su manera de ser y explicar.

Para cuando Remus termino le sonrió a su hijo, algunos suspiro se escucharon en el salón (Profesora incluida) y un gruñido de parte de un celoso Black.

—Bien— dijo Teddy cuando estuvo adelante nuevamente —no tengo Madre así que presentare a mi otro papi— dijo con una inocencia de niño —Sirius Black— con esto todo el mundo observo a Remus Lupin y luego al conocido Sirius Black.

Sirius estaba rojo a más no poder pero al recordar como la misma Profesora coqueteo con Remus cuando dijo que era Profesor y como eran sus alumnos, se paro firme y con paso decidido avanzo pese a la mirada de pánico que solo él conocía en Remus.

—Como bien dijo el pequeño Teddy— empezó y le revolvió el pelo —soy el conocido Sirius Black, creo que todos los Padres saben los inicios que no mencionare por los niños presentes— no era necesario decir mas que eso —trabajo… bueno… soy el jefe de una empresa que aun no desligo del apellido Black pero estoy en eso y tengo mucho dinero que no se en que gastar— termino como si nada.

—Sirius— advirtió Remus.

—¿Qué?

Pregunto "inocentemente" y es que sabía que con eso dejaría en claro que nadie podía acercarse a la pareja y Padre de su "hijo", Remus Lupin.

Ya Remus lo regañaría al llegar a la casa.

—Hablaremos en casa— como leía la mente. Sirius se mordió el labio y lo miro con ojos de cordero degollado.

Varios suspiros se escucharon por la cara de Black. Podría tener 35 pero ambos adultos se conservaban envidiablemente.

Sin saber cómo y por qué. Remus le tomo de la mano y lo llevo al fondo del salón en donde no dejo que nadie se les acercase.

—¡PAPA!— grito Teddy al salir del salón. Remus tenía los brazos abiertos cuando recibió a su hijo, lo levanto y le beso la mejilla.

—¿Todo bien campeón?— Teddy asintió.

—¿Te gusto lo que dije de Papi?— Remus sonrió, su hijo era el ser más inocente que conocía y no sabía si dudaría tanto con Sirius a su lado…

¡ESPEREN! ¿Ya estaba considerando tenerlo presente en su vida?

—¿Qué?— pregunto cuándo Teddy le enterró un dedo en la mejilla por la falta de atención.

—Te dije que Gabriela dijo que su mama estaba detrás de Sirius y yo le dije que no porque salía con mi Papa pero no me creyó… por eso lo dije… ¿no creo que te moleste o sí?— Remus pudo a ver a Sirius a una distancia considerable al parecer no sabia como acercarse.

—¿Por qué piensas que Sirius y yo estamos juntos?

—Porque he visto como te mira, igual que Harry y Ron miran a Hermione y como el papa de Harry a la mama de él— movió su cabecita hacia la izquierda inseguro.

—Ya… pero eso no explica…— empezó pero las palabras de su hijo le dieron a pensar.

—Tú le miras igual y siempre estas molesto cuando alguna mujerona se le acerca y dices su nombre en sueños cuando te despiertas y corres al baño—

Iba a decir algo, quería decir algo.

—¿Qué?— pregunto Sirius, que apareció de la nada.

—Yooo…— empezó Remus.

—¿Te gusto?— la ilusión que vio en los ojos de Black le confirmo lo que no creía posible, lo que solo pensaba que era cariño y protección por su familia.

Se había enterado por Lily del incidente de Sirius cuando niño.

—Si

Sin más y olvidando donde se encontraban, Sirius se lanzo por los labios que tanto añoraba.

Remus lo recibió con su brazo derecho ya que Teddy quedo aplastado entre ambos. Quería molestarlos pero sabía que no se habían besado antes y que tenía todo el tiempo de mundo para quejarse cuando lo hicieran, tal como lo hacían Harry y Ron.

** ***WolfStar*****

Teddy estaba revisando las casas para luego desempacarlas. Estaba en casa de su novio. Al fin decidieron irse a vivir juntos.

—Teddy— dijo Raymond. Le paso un álbum.

Adentro estaban las fotos del matrimonio de sus Padres, cuando fue hijo legal de Sirius, los cumpleaños, las salidas, los viajes al extranjero y las reconciliaciones de sus Padres después de una pelea.

Sirius ya había dejado su empresa a cargo de otro sobrino. Draco que no quería estar bajo la sombra de su Padre, quería surgir y Sirius lo puso a prueba en donde demostró que sabía lo que hacía.

Gracias a eso pasaba más tiempo en la casa y su Padre, Remus, bueno ahora solo era tutor en ambas universidades ya que "Paddy" exigió tiempo con su esposo.

Y es que se encontraron en cierta forma tarde pero… vaya que supieron aprovechar los primeros años desde el beso en su colegio.

Teddy creía que tendría una camada de hermanitos porque follaban como conejos. Unos 8 hermanos en estos años, unos ocho cachorritos.

Literalmente tuvieron sus cachorros. El de Sirius un perro gigante, peludo y negro y el de Remus un cruce de lobo con pelaje mezclado entre castaño y blanco.

Teddy se encargo de entrenarlos para que solo respondieron por "Paddy y Moony" y es que creía que eran la versión canina de sus Padres.

Paddy era muy protector y celoso con Moony. Moony era muy amigable con todos pero siempre estaba pendiente de Paddy.

—Teddy…— le llamaba su pareja —apura que tenemos cena en la casa de mis suegros—

—¡RAY!— le grito rojo.

—Tranquilo… además no creo que les moleste— se le acerco insinuante —acaso olvidas ese fin de semana en su habitación— termino por decir en su oído.

Y no es que ellos lo hubieran hecho allí, en la cama de sus Padres. Es que ¡VIERON A SUS PADRES HACIÉNDOLO! Y tenían mayores poses, gritos, movimientos y resistencias que ellos dos.

Desde entonces que Raymond no le dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra, quería igualarlos aunque para Teddy solo besarle en los labios le era suficiente. En este sentido era muy similar a su Padre.

Pero lo de la cama tenía que ser asunto de Sirius.

Jamás los podría ver de la misma forma. Menos con Ray recordándole aquello, ahora que iban... un fin de semana.

*****WolfStar*****

—Sirius— dijo en un tono de advertencia Remus.

—¿Si?— otra vez con esa mirada.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo con nuestro hijo y su pareja encerrados en el baño.

—Pero era para que no alardeara… ¿viste sus caras?— dijo a su espalda —lo hacemos mejor que ellos amor—

Remus suspiro, Sirius era competitivo en muchas cosas hasta con su propia sombra pero no se quejaba. Si que disfruto ese fin de semana…

Olvidando su deber de Padre, acorralo a Sirius contra la mesa.

—Si sigues así… ahora sí que no te podrás parar— susurro en su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo.

Sirius sintió un escalofrió y sin esperar más a que llegaran o algo.

Ataco a Remus en la cocina y le abrió la camisa. Lupin sin esperar más, sentó a Sirius en la mesa para empezar otra vez.

Si… otra vez, ya lo habían hecho dos veces en lo que llevaban de la mañana.

_** FIN...**_

* * *

_****__Gracias a todas las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran dejar un comentario_ ******;)**


End file.
